


"five thousand won per minute"

by lllogical



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daniel's an angel as usual, happy ongniel week, he's also tired, seongwoo is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: “I was wondering if I can borrow your shoulders,” he says and Seongwoo wonders if he said something weird because the guy has his eyes wide open in surprise and is looking at him with a confused expression.“M-my shoulders? You want to borrow it?”orSeongwoo finds the shoulder of the person next to him comfortable.





	"five thousand won per minute"

**Author's Note:**

> Er,,, this submission is completely rushed and unexpected, so pls forgive the sucky ending hahaha ^^;  
> It's self-edited, so there might be grammatical errors and typos ><  
> Well, I hope you enjoy reading it :D 
> 
> Happy Ongniel Week!!!

Seongwoo is tired. He’s very tired from work, from all the clients that are continuously stepping into the building. When he saw that it was 6 p.m. he almost cried out of happiness right there in the middle of talking with a middle-aged woman. Seongwoo also left his spot really fast that he felt bad for abruptly excusing himself and rushing to get a co-worker to continue the session, but he didn’t really have the patience nor energy left in him to continue. He loves his job, really, he does, but today he isn’t in the best condition, hence his lack of vitality. 

 

He lifelessly bid his co-workers goodbye, getting a colourful response from all of them. He’s grateful for the reassuring smile that Jisung flashed him when he passes by his cubicle and for the hug that Minhyun enveloped him into. His co-workers, no —friends, is one of the reasons he loves his job. He bids his last goodbye to the guard in front of the building and from then on, he makes his way to the subway, almost collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk two times because of laziness. You can’t blame him, he’s really tired and his mind is starting to become hazy. 

 

Why did he even stay until 5 a.m. to finish that report? It was stupid of him, especially when he knows that it’s not even due until next week, but the coffee he drank last night had made him really hyper, making it hard for him to fall asleep since his whole body was full on buzzing with energy. So, he thought why not work on it since working on papers makes him tired and sleepy, but he underestimated his determination of completing a task. Seongwoo didn’t think that he’d get so into it and push himself to stay up all night to finish it. 

 

As soon as his feet touched the metal ground of the cart, Seongwoo let out a big sigh of relief. Finally, the last obstacle before he reaches his bed. He sighs dreamily at the thought of his soft, white mattress clad in blue sheets that has ‘bro’ lettering on it. He really can’t wait to get home and sleep. 

 

Seongwoo sits down next to a man wearing a loose, black hoodie that has the face of one of the cast from stranger things (Dustin, he thinks, but he isn’t sure, his mind’s too tired for him to generate every name of the casts). At first glance, he didn’t really notice what the man looks like until he’s settled down and to say, Seongwoo was a bit taken aback when he saw the face of the man. The first thing that appeared on his brain is _handsome_. The man was handsome, even with the ounce of baby face-ish mix into it, nonetheless, it didn’t deter his handsome look. He feels a bit weird as he observes a total stranger, he doesn’t usually do this, it's just that he suddenly got interested in his handsome seatmate. 

 

His sleepiness vanishes and he's all alert again.

 

He just hopes that the handsome stranger doesn’t notice him being all googly eyes as he basks in his appearance. Seongwoo’s eyes slid downwards from his silver hair to his hairline, to his forehead, eyebrows, nose, lips, chin, neck and until it stops at the stranger’s wide shoulder. Other than being handsome, the guy also has a good physique; a perfect a combination. He forces his eyes away from the stranger’s shoulder to explore the rest of his body, which he’s openly doing without a fragment of shame. He couldn’t careless anymore if he gets caught checking him out, the guy was handsome, so Seongwoo’s gonna take his chance to ogle since he knows that it’s unlikely for him to see the handsome stranger again. 

 

When he reaches the stranger's never-ending long legs, his eyes rake back to his wide shoulders that looks really, really inviting and cozy. It’s like they’re calling for Seongwoo to sleep on them. His mind wanders at the thought of cozying up next to the stranger’s side and resting his head on his shoulders and sleeping. Ah, he shouldn’t have imagined that, now, he wants to do it. 

 

Clearly, he's not thinking straight (not that he is) when he impulsively taps the guy on the arms with his left hand. The stranger looks down at Seongwoo's hand where it’s currently resting against his then to his face. The stranger takes out one headphone and smiles at him politely and very cutely, too but there was confusion swimming in his eyes. Seongwoo keens inwardly about how unfair it was that not only the guy was handsome, has a perfect built, but is also cute. The man was perfect and exactly Seongwoo’s type.

 

The stranger adjusts his body towards him as he leans in closer to Seongwoo. “Can I help you?” he asks and Seongwoo almost cries at the deep voice. He’s really not in the right state of mind; his thirstiness is showing more than he usually lets on. He blames this on the two and a half of sleep he's had for being unable to control himself. 

 

A hand waving in front of his face frees him from the daze he didn’t even realize that he was in. He sighs, he’s really out of it. The guy clears his throat and Seongwoo flits his attention to him, remembering that he had tapped the guy and received a question from him. What did the guy ask again? Oh, right, what he wanted.

 

“I was wondering if I can borrow your shoulders,” he says and Seongwoo wonders if he said something weird because the guy has his eyes wide open in surprise and is looking at him with a confused expression. 

 

“M-my shoulders? You want to borrow it?” His eyebrows scrunched up at the question and it’s his turn to look at the stranger with confusion. He tilts his head, blinking at the stranger. Why would he want to borrow his shoulders? Can a person even borrow someone’s shoulder? What? As if the guy can sense what he was thinking, he explains. “Y... you said you wanted to borrow my shoulders.” 

 

Seongwoo’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ as what he had said earlier clarifies in his mind. Oh, so that’s why the handsome stranger was so confused. He really needs to rest and recharge, he’s like a malfunctioning robot when tired. “Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that,” he hastily says, waving his hands to emphasize his mistake. “What I meant was that I wanted to borrow your shoulders so I can sleep, it looks really comfortable since it’s wide.” He feels his face heating up at his statement. 

 

Damn, what an idiot he is. He really doesn’t have a self-aware button when he’s tired. Another thing to add to his list of Things I Need to Work On. 

 

He wished the metal cart would conjure a black hole beneath him and swallow him down along with his embarrassment. It was silent between the two of them as if Seongwoo had sucked up the stranger’s voice because the guy was not saying anything and was only staring at him. Seongwoo diverts his attention from the also malfunctioning handsome stranger and to the rest of the people in the same cart as them. There was a mother talking to her newly born child, it was a touching sight, but the next person he looks at was anything but touching. Sure, picking boogers from your nose is a human thing and is required to at times, still, people usually do that privately, but for this man (who looks like in his twenties) was openly picking them and eating them. Seongwoo quickly moves to another person to observe, but the next thing he knows, his line of vision is the clear window of the cart. 

 

Huh? What? Why does it feel like his head is resting on something? Before he can further allude himself with more questions, he hears the deep voice of the handsome stranger. “Here, you can use my shoulder to rest. I hope I didn’t pull your head to roughly?” the handsome stranger asks. 

 

He lifts his head up, eyes fixating on the stranger’s own. “How come you’re letting a person you don’t even know use it?” Seongwoo scrunches his eyebrows to look more serious and he squints his eyes just for added effects. 

 

He knows he'll get an answer, he just didn’t expect the laugh that came out instead. It was loud, and he sounds like he was between choking and sobbing which really didn’t make a good combination of sound but to Seongwoo’s ears, they sounded like an angel’s harp. Yeah, no, he’s kidding. It sounds like how he describes it, he just finds it adorable and contagious. But he still didn’t get what was so funny. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” 

 

The handsome stranger (he really needs to get his name, Seongwoo can’t keep calling him handsome stranger over and over again, it’s getting tiring) only glances at him before he doubles over laughing. “Seriously, what’s so funny?” He pouts when he still didn’t get a cohesive answer, only broken words between laughs. 

 

It took minutes for the stranger to stop laughing and by that time, Seongwoo was back to being sleepy and he’s already yawned five times. The stranger notices this and he fixes his posture, leaning back in his seat and straightening his shoulders a bit. He looks at Seongwoo and Seongwoo blinks owlishly back, mouth opening to let out the sixth yawn. 

 

A small chuckle comes out of the other’s mouth. “Here, go use my shoulders now, you really need it.” He pats his shoulders, and it really looks so inviting that Seongwoo’s ready to rest his head on it again, but he stops himself first. 

 

“Are you really sure?” He doubts a person would be okay to let a complete stranger who was checking him out openly earlier use his shoulders. 

 

The guy nods. “Yes, it’s fine. Kang Daniel, by the way.” He raises a hand, Seongwoo stares at it before he takes it. Daniel (Wow, what a beautiful name that is. Seriously, everything about Daniel just pulls Seongwoo even more). “There, we’re now friends…um, you haven’t introduced yourself." Daniel scratches his nape sheepishly. 

 

He perks up and quickly supplies, “Ong Seongwoo." 

 

“We’re now friends, Seongwoo!” Daniel cheers, grinning at him. Seongwoo smiles back, but he can’t help but feel disappointed. He just got friend-zoned. “But I’m actually... interested in more than being friends,” Daniel adds hesitantly, eyes twitching unsurely. 

 

He feels his eyes widen a bit. Oh, so Daniel didn’t friend-zoned him, but he almost did. Relief replaces disappointment. 

 

Before he can even reply, Daniel’s already gently guiding his head back to his shoulders. Seongwoo’s vision meets the clear panel of the cart again. “We can talk about this later, you clearly need to sleep first.” Daniel pats his head softly. Even though it’s unusual for someone to pat him, he finds it nice and comforting. He adjusts his position and snuggles up to Daniel’s side, sighing when he finds the most comfortable position. He feels Daniel laugh by the way his shoulder’s shake. 

 

Geez, this guy seems to laugh at everything. 

 

“How will we even talk? I don’t know your number,” he points out. 

 

“Then we can exchange numbers later,” Daniel chirps. 

 

“But there won’t be enough time.” 

 

“Then tomorrow.”

 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” 

 

“I’m always taking the subway, so yes.” 

 

“Same time?”

 

“Same time.”

 

Seongwoo nods and closes his eyes. “Okay.” 

 

“Wait, where’s your stop? I need to wake you up.” He answers Daniel, though he doesn’t remember what he says, he just hears Daniel hum and feels him nodding. He takes it as Daniel understanding what he says. 

 

Seongwoo’s eyelids slowly close, his body completely going lax and he’s drifting off to sleep, but he stays awake a bit to answer Daniel when he catches something he said. 

 

“By the way, I charge five thousand won per minute for using my shoulders.” 

 

He thinks he says something along these lines, “I’m your future boyfriend, it’s free for me.” 

 

Daniel laughs and Seongwoo greets sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emma and Ivi for arranging Ongniel Week!  
> <3 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter : [versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> cc : [ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)


End file.
